Annoying Orange: Jalapeno
Green Apple, Clementine, Kiwi, Atualfo, Peach: Ha Ha Ha Ha. Orange: Hey, hey guys! What's so funny?! (Fruit Basket laugh in are fruits making) ''Hey, hey Apple! Jalapeño: Are you talking to me? Hello! My Orange friend! Orange: Hey Apple, how'd you get so skinnies? Green Apple: Hey! He is not an Apple. Clementine: Yeah! Shut up! Orange! Green Apple: It is OK. Go on. Chili Gordo! Orange: You called Apple Gordo! Jalapeño: Yes! Yes, she did! You see, Orange! I've many names! Orange: Like Apple. Jalapeño: No... I'm not an Apple... my name's... Jalapeño... Green Apple, Clementine, Kiwi, Atualfo, Peach: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Clementine: He's so hot! ''(title card) Orange: Hey! Hey, Gordo! Jalapeño: Yes, My Orange Friend! Orange: I thought you were hot! Jalapeño: I am! Orange: So, why do they call you chili? (laughs) Atualfo: Hey! Shut up! Orange! You are being so stupid: STOP IT!!! Orange: Jeez, talk 'bout a bowl movement! (laughs) Peach: Master Jalapeño! I've this friend and like! She was wonderin' if you'd ever be interested in...in...a...peach?! Jalapeño: Interested? No... Peach: Oh! Jalapeño: I would be more than interested...And please tell your friend she looks quite lovelie today! Green Apple, Clementine, Kiwi, Atualfo, Peach: Ahhh! Oh! Whoa, whoa! Pear: Oh, my God! You're so smooth, Orange! Did you see that?! How does he do that?! Orange: Don't ask me! How am I supposed to jalape know?! (laughs) Jalapeño: (laughs) ''Touché, Orange! Orange: Gesundheit! Jalapeño: You know, Orange! You remind me of someone... Clementine: Please, don't say me! Please, don't say me! Orange: Really?... Jalapeño: Yes! You see! My friend! I wasn't always so smooth! ''(in the flashback) Baby Jalapeño: Hey! Hey, Habanero, Hey! Habanero: What?! Baby Jalapeño: Habanero! Hey! Habanero: WHAT?! Baby Jalapeño: Can you see, this? (singing lalalalalaing song) Habanero: Hey! Knock it off! (Baby Jalapeño's singing lalalalalaing song) KNOCK IT OFF! (Baby Jalapeño laughs as Habanero growls) Baby Jalapeño: Hey, Habanero! Habanero: What?! Baby Jalapeño: Habanero, hey! Habanero: WHAT?!! Baby Jalapeño: Knife! Habanero: Ahh--(got sliced and Habanero's, music playing half cut gets) Baby Jalapeño: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (in ends flashback) Jalapeño: Ah, was I ever so young? Peach: Ahhh. He's so deep! Orange: Hey, hey Gordo! Do you wanna hear me sing?! Jalapeño: Yes, very much! Orange: Nyanyanyanyanya... Jalapeño: Huuuuuuuh. Orange: It's a show stopper! Pear: Seriously, dude! I'm not with him! Jalapeño: Orange! You've no talent! Orange: Jeez, that's not smooth! Jalapeño: But, you possess something more precious! You my friend. Are full of pasión! Orange: No! I am not! That's just citrus! Jalapeño: No, it's true! Pear: No really. It's just citrus! Jalapeño: Talent is a cheap call but for a man that wears too much plaid. Orange: Mmmmmm. I'm pretty gassy. Jalapeño: Do you think without passion? I could do this?...lalalaaaaalaalala Green Apple, Clementine, Kiwi, Atualfo, Peach: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Atualfo: He's so beautiful! Jalapeño: No! No! Thank you! Thank you, do you've any requests? Pear: Oh hey. Do you know any show tunes? Peach: Free Bird! Do Free Bird! Orange: Ooooo, ooooo! Knife. Knife!! Jalapeño: Knife? I dunno that 1! Orange: No, knife! Jalapeño: (Screams) (Orange, Fruit Basket, Kiwi, Atualfo, Peach scream, this time in horror, cut knife half him) Orange: Chili gordo! Jalapeño: Amigo, you've cut me deeper than any woman I've ever met! Orange: Actually, his name's Knife! Jalapeño: Yes...and someday...he will come to us all... Orange: Jeez, that's kinda dark! Jalapeño: And yet...there's still light... Atualfo: (crying) Jalapeño: The burnin' light of passion! It's now in your hands! Orange: But I don't have hands, I'm an Orange. Jalapeño: Nor do I...but yet, I am still......... Orange: Handsome?... Jalapeño: Hahahahahaha, yes, my friend. I knew you wouldn't lemme down. Ouch. Orange: Thanks, Jalapeño! Jalapeño: Keep the passion burnin', Orange! Keep it burnin'! (Knife slices cuts him, end rolls)